The present invention generally relates to a storage device.
The mounting of respective media drives in a canister and the installation of respective canisters in the storage device is known (Japanese Application Laid Open No. 2005-158101, for example). A canister is a device provided with a media drive (a hard disk drive, for example) and a handle and so forth.
In maintenance work, the media drive in the canister can be removed from the storage device by pulling out the canister by grasping the handle thereof. In order to perform maintenance work, a certain degree of knowledge with regard to the constitution of the storage device and the method of using same and so forth is generally required. However, users that use the storage device are not necessarily limited to such knowledge. Hence, an improvement in user convenience is desirable.